narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees
Name Isn't this "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland" a Kekkei Genkai? To me, it is not a S-Rank nor a Hidden Techinque. :No, the Kekkei Genkai is the "Mokuton" ability. Peace! --Ikijime Koorimusha 00:40, 19 June 2008 (UTC) It said the tree explodes. How can it do that? --Yatanogarasu 02:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) English TV name Shouldn't "Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation" be ""Secret Wood Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation""? --ShounenSuki 16:32, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Probably. I honestly can't remember. I thought it was Secret Earth Jutsu, but it could have been Secret Wood Jutsu. EDIT: According to ancient Wiipedia articles it was Secret Earth Style, but eh. Its iffy I guess. --TheUltimate3 17:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) it was a mistake by the writters i think it was fixed in the uncut DVDs Linkdarkside (talk) 14:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Yamato When did Yamato used this technique. --Silver Ninja 06:02, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Here --Cerez365 (talk) 19:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll notice that that question predates the release of chapter 513 by over a year. ~SnapperT '' 19:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::fail -_-" --Cerez365 (talk) 19:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that the way the name of Yamato's technique is written in chapter 513 is not the same as the way the name of the First's technique is written in the databook. The First used , while Yamato used . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Should we consider this Kishimoto solving the discrepancy that is "Secret Technique"? As in a retcon? ''~SnapperT '' 17:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps, but it could also be a different technique altogether. Perhaps a weaker version of the First's technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::So the best decision would be to leave it as is now, perhaps make a note of the discrepancy in the article and wait for an official release on the technique if any comes agreed? --Cerez365 (talk) 14:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds like the best option to me. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Name change Why did you change the technique's name from '''Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland to Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees? Isn't the first translation good and accurate? Not complaining, just curious. Yatanogarasu 05:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I believe the new name is more literal than the previous. It also makes more sense in light of Yamato's "version"; "Birth of Dense Woodsea" doesn't make sense. ''~SnapperT '' 06:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The new name is indeed more literal and allows for better comparison with Yamato's version. Furthermore, the old name was actually based on a missed pun. In Japanese, is an idiom referring to a large expanse of dense woodland. The First's technique changed the last kanji from to , probably to reinforce the greatness of the forest created. ::Yamato's version, of course, uses the standard idiom, which is why it is so unclear whether it was intentional or a simple mistake. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Name According to ShounenSuki's translation, Madara referred to his technique as Nativity of a World of Trees, so wouldn't that mean that Yamato either used his own (possibly weaker) version of it, rather than it being a correction of the name like it says in the trivia? Skitts (talk) 18:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Split As others have suggested both here and in other talk pages, as well as ShounenSuki's agreement over the split of Yamato's version, I'm splitting this page. Omnibender - Talk - 02:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Seconded. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 02:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Waittt... uhm, (I hope wasn't one of those that agreed with it because this'll sound fail) but why is it being split o.O?--Cerez365™ :Madara's was written the same way as Hashirama's, likely meaning Yamato's was meant to be different.--''Deva '' 02:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, mk~. Maybe it has something to do with him saying he couldn't do stuff on Hashirama's scale etc. I'm fine with it anyway.--Cerez365™ 02:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Users Why Madara has the konoha symbol next to his name while Hashirama does not? -- (talk) 14:40, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Infobox issues.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:42, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hiden Why is this technique classified as a Hiden? I'm pretty sure it can't be taught since Hashirama's the only person who had Wood Release, and he sure as hell didn't teach it to Madara (who probably copied it with his Sharingan/hax Rinnegan). --Jizo 悟 (talk) 05:08, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :"Wood Release '''''Secret Technique"?--JOA2005:56, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::This is its name. Sharingan can't to copy KG.--Sharingan91 (talk) 07:50, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::The Ten-Tails has Wood Release too somehow, so Hashirama wasn't the first.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:42, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I may remember wrong, but didn't Obito channeled his Mokuton-technique through Ten-Tails?--JouXIII (talk) 10:12, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well the databook lists the Ten-Tails as user so shrugs.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:34, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::No way Hashirama was the only Human to naturally posses Wood Release. Hiden are orally given to the next generation, which means before Hashirama, there was another or a few unknown Shinobi with that KKG who copied the God: Nativity of a world of trees and created that Hiden. At first when Hashirama was the first person with Wood Release how did he knew from the TT and that Jutsu? Madara told him about that in the Fourth Shinobi World War so its impossible for him to know that in his lifetime. And second he would have invented all the Jutsu, so how did he get so close to that one of the TT? Why is it a hiden? Well other members of the Senju passed that Jutsu down to anyone who would have Wood Release.--Keeptfighting (talk) 09:24, September 25, 2015 (UTC)